


How They Kiss You // RIVERDALE

by sirenbarnes



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Preferences, Reader-Insert, Riverdale, Romance, riverdale headcanon, riverdale headcanons, riverdale preferences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes





	How They Kiss You // RIVERDALE

 

* * *

##  **_Archie:_ **

_Archie’s kisses are passionate. His hand cupping the back of your neck, the other hand cupping your cheek._

* * *

##  **_Jughead:_ **

_Jugheads kisses are soft but passionate._

* * *

##  **_Cheryl:_ **

_Cheryl’s kisses are passionate._

* * *

##  **_Betty:_ **

_Betty’s kisses are sweet and soft._

* * *

##  **_Veronica:_ **

_Veronica’s kisses are full of passion._

* * *

##  _**Reggie:** _

_Reggie’s kisses are passionate, sometimes they get hot and heavy._

* * *

##  **_Fp Jones:_ **

_Fp Jones kisses are deep and full of passion. (also needy)_


End file.
